Matchmaker
by lirpa
Summary: slash. 3rd in the Hell Series


Matchmaker (1/1)  
  
Dedication: the usual suspects  
  
Distrubution: my site, Myst's Darkflame's  
  
Disclaimer: Not mibne, never will be  
  
1st interlude in the Hell series  
  
Matchmaker (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*Chris Benoit's POV*  
  
I hope I gave Chris the right advice, I truly wouldn't want to be the one held responsible for breaking up a realtionship with his true love. But what else was I supposed to say? It was painfully obvious he wasn't happy, and I want him to be happy, he's been my best friend for years, after all. We even tried to have a relationship once, not one of our better ideas, I'll freely admit we are definately better friends than we are lovers. I think we're too much alike, really. We think the same, have the same goals. We're too similar to be anything but friends. That's sad, or at least I think so sometimes. He's just a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent man, even if he acts like a stupid jerk most of the time. Truth is he has elf-esteemissues; always needs to be reassured he's doing the right thing. Perhaps I've indulged him too much, always telling him what he should be doing, how to deal with his life. And now i've thrown him to the wolves, so to speak, and told him to make the hardest desicion of his lidfe alone, I did give him my opinion though. But, oh, it ws killing me. To hear him come to me day after day and sob about his relationship with Hunter, so I gave him a nudge, which is something I regret.  
  
How am I supposed to know that Hunter and Jericho couldn't have been happy? So what if they weren't happy? so what if they weren't happy now, that doesn't mean all this misery couldn't have lead to happiness. The thing is nothings changed. Not really, Chis and I just got off the phone. Two dayus ago he ended it with Hunter Hearst Helmsley, HHH, the Game, a man that claims to be that damn good. And all I heard about was how much he misses Hunter. It's not like they were in a healthy relationship or anything. Still it seems that Chris transfered some of his dependency onto Hunter, and Hunter didn't even realize it was happening.  
  
So Hunter doesn't even realize that Chris is seeking, or was seeking, maybe still is seeking, his approval. All Huinter had to do was tell Jericho that he was doing great once, only once, and Chris would have followed him through hell. For one kind word he would have followed that bastard though Hell. He still would. I know, deep down, that he still would, no matter what their cutrrent relationship is, or isn't , for that matter. I think that I'm in over my head, I have to have war conference with Hunter's counsellor, and believe me, I know who that is, the whole world probably knows who Hunter goes to for advice. Now I only have to find out exactly what his number is.  
  
Several hours later...  
  
"How did you get this number?" Shawn Michaels sounded angry.  
  
"I asked around."  
  
"And someone actually told you?"  
  
"A few well placed threats..."  
  
"I see, who did you threaten?"  
  
"That doesn't matter right now."  
  
"And what exactly matters right now, Benoit?"  
  
"I'll tell you Michaels..."  
  
*Shawn Michaels POV*  
  
I've just finished the stranges conversation of my entire life. Chris Benoit phoned me, who he threatened to beat into a pulp to get my number I don't know, and I don't care.  
  
He wanted to know what I was advising Hunter to do about Jericho...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'll tell you Michaels..."  
  
"You'l tell me what?" I taunt  
  
"We need to know exactly what theother is saying."  
  
"Come again?" I had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Helmsley, Michaels, Helmsley."  
  
"What about Hunter?"  
  
"What about Chris?"  
  
"I don't give a damn about Jericho."  
  
"And I don't give a damn about Helmsley. But if I'm telling Chries to eave and not look back you telling Helmsley the exact opposite will not help either of us."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I don't enjoy being woken up at two every other morning for advice."  
  
"Don't blame me for Jericho's stupidity."  
  
"Chris isn't sstupid, but it would take someone with sensitivity to see that."  
  
"Rules you out then Benoit."  
  
"Rules you out too. I don't care what you tell Helmsley as long as you tell him that it's over and to move on."  
  
"You don;t care what I say as long as I say that?"  
  
"The general idea, yes."  
  
"How ... considerate."  
  
"Well, look at it this way Shawn, you don't say that I'll find you and kick your ass."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Take it how you like."  
  
"So take it as a threat?"  
  
"No, it's not a threat."  
  
"Then what, exactly, is it?"  
  
"It's a promise, Michaels."  
  
"A promise?"  
  
"A promise." The phone went dead.  
  
*End Falshback*  
  
As i was saying it was the strangest conversation I've ever had in my life. In retrospect, it's still the strangest conversation I've ever had. It had a ring of truth to it though. As strange as that sounds, and I believe it sounds pretty damn strange. Hunter's gotta keep looking forward, not bacwards; Jericho is his past, he'll find someone new to be his future.  
  
Strange as it sounds Benoit and I have something in common. It's not a lo, just a couple of people who don't have the answers that the people who depend upon you are looking for. We're linked, by being people without answers for questions that everyone thinks you should have the answers to. 


End file.
